Konbini
by Jerui
Summary: Tomoka Osakada went to the convenience store. She ponders upon hers and Sakuno's friendship... and meets someone unexpected. Complete.


**Konbini**

By _Jerui_

* * *

**Author's note**: konbini – short for convenience store. It was read "kom-bi-ni" and it was often used by japanese people.

I kinda wanted to laugh. This was supposed to be uploaded last November but I forgot about it. It's such a waste if it doesn't get published though.

Sorry. I haven't been able to update Bribe me and Egao. I was at a loss to what's gonna happen next because of studies. But i promise to update soon.

Hai. Douzo. Yeah, It's Tomo-chan ya know. Sorry it's awkward... haha

This story is unedited and corrections or constructive criticisms are welcome. just don't break my heart with harsh comments that's subjective and perspnal/ LOL

* * *

It's nearly November and it is getting cold.

I went to the convenience store to buy some snack for my two brothers. Although they have grown up, I can't help but take care of them. Who knows what I have sacrificed for them since middle school. Always thinking of them, taking care of them, looking after them, from day to night, that is how my life went.

I'm not blaming my parents. They have work for us so that we can live a sheltered life.

But then, if I were another person, maybe they will get fed up with my situation. Still, I can say that I'm happy having them in my life.

"Ack! Milk pudding!" I bought five of them, for all of us. I turned and went to the counter to pay for it.

My phone vibrated inside my right pocket. It was a message from my best friend.

"_Tomo-chan… ?"_

I smiled. It's been a while since we met but we never forgot to mail each other.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki went to S University. It was just a few stops from here by train. Two hours by bus. She has a busy schedule so we were able to see each other about once a month. When it gets tough for her schedule, we just exchange a few mails. She often cries on the phone when I call her. It's really harsh studying design at S University, maybe.

I am a make-up artist in training. I really like dressing up, putting on make up, and cutting hair, and painting nails. I especially try it on Sakuno because she was an easy target. She won't fix herself up so I do it for her. But since she was far… and I don't have what it takes to get into the university, I wasn't able to be with her always.

"_It's been so long. What is it? You miss me already? __" _I typed as I waited.

What a long line.

Was it always like this here? I thought there were only a few who shops here. Strangely, it was a long line of girls, too. I tapped my foot and stared at my phone blankly, waiting for Sakuno's reply.

We always exchange a few texts like this, always random at times, asking what we were doing, what we ate, what we did that day, or wat happened with the people we know. We're already twenty and we still exchange silly texts. I always jokingly tell her _if I were born a man, I'd date you _and _if we were reincarnated and we were in the opposite gender, I'll find you _just to cheer her up. Of course, it was a joke. I'm not into that kind of thing. Ha ha.

Ryoma and Sakuno never got together. Sakuno liked him but never had it in her to confess, middle school and high school. And I was sure they'll be together if any of them confess…

It was almost two years since Ryoma-sama went abroad again. The good thing about it was, Ryoma still hasn't got any girlfriend even though it has been a long time. He might be a late, you know what. Always thinking of tennis, I wonder how he was able to survive with tennis all these years, playing and training everyday.

During middle school, I thought of wanting to play tennis because of Ryoma-sama. He was just so cool when he plays. Of course, it is a different matter now.

In truth, I really wanted Sakuno to be happy. I don't know how she will become happy if she got Ryoma as her boyfriend since I haven't got one all twenty years that I have lived. Whenever I pray, aside for my family, I always pray that she'd be happy.

There was this one time that she got really frustrated with her messed up feelings. I told her, "If we were in our thirties, and you got no one and I got no one, let's live together. We'll take care of each other. Get to parties every night, dress up every day, go to shopping, buy clothes and find love together," this part was serious, and then I added, "Or do you want me to help you with Ryoma?"

She laughed while crying. So silly of her.

I never interfered with them, but I gave her a few leg ups before. It won't mean anything if it ain't the both of them who'll make a way to be together.

My phone buzzed again.

"_Ehehe, you got me. I wanted to phone you because I want you the first to know. ;)"_

_Know what?_ I dialed her number.

I tapped my foot as the phone rang. I stared at the cashier, while waiting and saw the staff. He strangely looked familiar and it seems that the girls come here for him though.

"Hello? Impatient, aren't we Tomo-chan?" I could hear the smile she was wearing.

"What am I supposed to know? You're a bad girl. You're supposed to tell me before something happens. (T_T) So what's up?"

"Er…"

"SA-KU-NO," I playfully countered. "Hurry up. Ne? You're making me nervous already."

"I – ah – I'm sorry. Eh, you know.. uhm, Ryoma-kun came back la-"

I cut her off. "EH?! Really? WHEN? And What happened?" I couldn't help it. Everyone stared at me and then I heard someone made a stern cough.

I lowered my voice.

"Is that so? Then, did he come-?"

"Yeah, he went here… and then, he asked grandma if he could, you know, bring me to america and asked to date me with marriage in mind…" she must be red right now.

Honestly, I wanted to shout KYAAAAAAAA at the top of my lungs but thought I ought to stay calm though I feel ecstatic.

I feigned sadness, though it's hard, too. "Eh, so you're leaving me now huh."

There are only a few people on the line, but I wasn't still paying attention to the staff.

At the back of my mind, I thought I'd cry a lot when Sakuno if Sakuno leaves though. It will be very hard to be apart. It hurts when you're apart right now, our distance at about 2 hours. How about America? I couldn't imagine. No more girl time. I rejected the thought.

"Eh, how can I do that? I'd call you. we'd skype. We'll talk a lot on the phone…"

"Hahahaha! I'm kidding!" just half of it though.

"Mou." She's pouting now.

"I'll forgive you if you leave. You deserve to be happy you know, with all that long waiting. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Let me do your make up and dress on your wedding day. I'll help you plan."

"Eh… That will be long you know! We've just got together."

"But didn't you say that he had marriage in mind? That won't be long. Soon, you'll be an Echizen."

It was my turn so I had to concentrate and laid the puddings at the counter.

"Hahaha. You're making me blush Tomo-chan. But seriously, thank you. I can't really repay you for all these years of friendship."

"You know. Just keep in touch. And don't forget about me."

"Mou. I'm not leaving yet! I couldn't ever forget you, you know. You're the best friend in the whole world."

I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you again later. I'm out."

"Yeah. Jaa, talk to you later."

"That will be 500 yen," I heard the clerk. And he's chuckling.

I looked up. It was strange. The face was familiar but it's was weird I can blurt out his name.

"Osakada, your mouth is open." He chuckled more. "Nice to see you here. I was substituting for Yuuta. He caught a cold."

And then I remembered. "Ah-ah-ah-AH! Fu-Fuji-senpai!"

"Eh, I'm not your senpai anymore."

I blushed. I was never caught off guard. Just this once. What a day, full of surprises.

"Ah, sorry. So this is why the line was long huh, because of you."

"Yeah. Are these for your siblings?"

"Yeah." I searched for my purse. I noticed he was eyeing my hands.

"You know, your hands looks beautiful."

"eh?" of course, I had to take care of my hands because I do a lot of house work that it wouldn't appear to be like that of an old woman's hands… not that it's bad. I must be red right now. I gave out a nervouse laugh.

I handed him the money.

"You know what? My shift is over and you're the last in the line. How about we talk?" He smiled.

I looked around and no one was there except for us two at the counter and another who must be the owner.

Fuji-senpai handed me the plastic of pudding. "Wait for me, I'll send you home." He winked.

I didn't get the chance to argue though. And I don't think I'd win.

I feeling really weird and my heart is beating rather fast. But it was nice seeing a familiar face, though we didn't really get to talk that much during those days in our youth.

But it's not bad. It really felt nice and I'm glad I went to the convenience store to buy pudding.

I waited outside, and senpai came out. He asked me to call him Fuji. I reluctantly did and I was blushing the whole time.

I'll remember to call Sakuno tonight. I hope I will. So that she too will be the first one to know, that I met my old crush. ;)

* * *

Owari.


End file.
